War Tractors
The War Tractor is an improvised armored fighting vehicle used by the farmers of Salem VI for self-defense. History During Bird War One, the Planet Government realized that they needed an armored fighting vehicle to combat the large bird infestation. A temporary solution was to stick guns to agricultural tractors since it's cheaper and easier to produce. The War Tractors were soon delivered to the farmers, where they prove to be reliable in combating the Moas and Giant Hawks. Hundreds of years later Bird War Two broke out and the hastily produced second generation War Tractors were easily defeated by faster and stronger War Birds. Many were scrapped to create better and more specialized war machines while others modified their War Tractors. They are mostly phased out in the early phases of the conflict, replaced by military vehicles. Smaller skirmishes during the war sometimes involves BW1 War Tractor veterans. Even after the wars many farmers kept using the War Tractors as they fear for the possibility of another infestation and just because it looks cool. The newer War Tractors dubbed the NI (Non-Interim) Tractors carries heavier armament and are much more suited for combat. Farm Fight is an annual festival where the best War Tractors fights against each other. Regiments from Salem VI uses these War Tractors to carry munitions and supplies with even some serving as weapon platforms. Description There are many kinds of tractors in Salem VI and the War Tractors often differ from one another. The Collegia Mechanicus classifies the War Tractors based on their functions. * Armored Tractors: The Armored Tractors are slow, heavily armored tractors that while lacking in armament, can carry up to 10 passengers that can fire through the fireports. * Battle Tractors: The most common type of War Tractors are those armed with at least 2 machine guns. * Carrier Tractors: Carrier Tractors are similar to Armored Tractors although they are armed with a anti-tank gun and carries only 3 passengers. * Dud Tractors: Dud Tractors are not designed to fight but rather to attract the attention of the animals, carrying grains and other types of plants in hopes of luring them to an ambush. * Export Tractors: The Export Tractors are War Tractors specifically built for the Imperium's Penal Legions. Armament consists of 2 machine guns and 1 anti-tank gun. * Fluke Tractors: The Fluke Tractors are armed with 2 anti-air guns. They are the only tractors armed specifically with AA guns. * Mark Tractors: Mark Tractors are the heaviest type of War Tractors, armed with 2 sponson-mounted guns. * NI Tractors: The newest model of War Tractors armed with an anti-tank gun and 2 machine guns. * Towing Tractors: The rugged effectiveness of these machines ensures that the 777th Salem Wizards Experimental Artillery Regiment will use them to tow field guns and carry ammunition. They are usually unarmed, only guarded by soldiers and the driver. The most common armament of these tractors is the DcK machine gun often found on guard towers and decommissioned patrol boats. Other types of machine guns are also used such as the MG 38, M241, Minimum, and so on. Those equipped with anti-tank guns uses either the 40mm Pompson or 57mm Kischot field guns. The Fluke Tractors are armed with the very successful 40mm Buffers multi-purpose autocannons. The engines of the tractors are often tweaked to produce more power. Cosmetic changes are optional of course. Famous War Tractors * Bob Semple: The Bob Semple is the greatest failure and laughing stock during Bird War Two, being a lightly armored yet ludicrously heavy tractor. It was destroyed by Killer Kiwis after the driver accidentally ran over their nest. * Farmer Boy: The most famous War Tactor from Bird War One is the Farmer Boy, recorded with 50 confirmed kills and is the only survivor of the disastrous Battle of Jurand. It is currently on display at the Agricultural Museum. * Great Bait: The Great Bait is a Dud Tractor that helped divert the attacking birds attention from the Salem VI Minister of Economy's car. While the tractor didn't survive, the driver was awarded with the Green Badge of Duty for his actions. * Lamb-Guinea: The Lamb-Guinea holds the distinction of being the fastest War Tractor during Bird War Two, frequently outrunning the very fast Moas. It's driver Ferusio would later found the famous Ferocious Automobile. * Max Powers: Max Powers was a Fluke Tractor during Bird War Two that shot down over 30 raptors before being destroyed by a stampede of Killer Kiwis. Trivia * The War Tractors takes inspiration from the tractor-tanks of World War II. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Vehicles